Creation
by Ciara
Summary: She couldn't believe this was happening, and she didn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the park on this dreary autumn day. The skies were grey and the clouds full; threatening to rain at any moment. She clutched a handkerchief in her hands, wringing it tightly. Tears filled her eyes as realization overcame her.

'_I can't do it,' _

Hot, salty tears began to pour down her cheeks in a slow trail that cooled almost instantly in the crisp air. She couldn't believe this was happening, and now she didn't know what to do.

"Sora?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and glanced up to see Tai looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Sora?" he said again, "What's the matter?" He sat down next her and put an arm over her shoulder. She sniffed loudly, covering her face in her hands. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she lie to him? Tai was her best friend, and always had been. He was always there for her when she needed it. He loved her, she knew. How would he react to something like this? Would he say the same thing her mother had?

_"Mom, I'm so sorry. Please say something, anything," she sobbed, "I'm terrified."_

_"It's…its okay," her mother said stiffly. She was still in shock. "We'll just have to…take care of it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Honey, we're going to take care of it. I'll call the doctor in the morning, and we'll get this taken care of. No one will need to know, and you can go to college in the fall. We'll forget this whole thing ever happened,"_

Remembering brought tears to Sora's eyes again, and she broke down. She buried her head into Tai's shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh Tai, I've messed up really big this time!" Tai squeezed her tight.

"Sora, what happened? Please, I promise I'll help you get through whatever this is!" Her sobbing became louder and more uncontrollable, and for a moment Tai was glad they were alone in the park, at least for a little privacy for the girl crying her eyes out. Tai hugged her close, until her crying started to subside. When she had calmed a little, she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Tai…" she started, then broke off, "I…I don't even know…Oh god, I don't know how to tell you." She wiped her eyes with both hands, and tried taking a few deep breaths. Tai rubbed her back gently.

"Look, why don't we go to my house or something? It's warmer there, and none of my family is there if you want to talk," he offered. She thought for a second and nodded. He helped her up, and they headed out of the park.

"Here," Tai said, pushing a warm cup of tea into Sora's hands. She'd been sitting at the table staring at them since they'd arrived. He pulled up a chair next to her. "Are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head, and her eyes welled up again.

"Tai, I've done a lot of stupid things…but this…this is just…" Her voice cracked, and she gave into the sobs again.

"Sora, listen, you're my best friend. Whatever this is, we can work through this," he said, "We've saved the world together. I promise, I'll help you."

"Oh Tai, you don't understand," she said, almost hysterically. She tried to put the words together, but they just stuck at her lips. He rubbed her back soothingly. What could be so bad that she couldn't tell him, of all people? Still crying, she held her head in her hands and then whispered something Tai couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" he said softly. She whispered louder.

_"Tai…I'm pregnant,"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora—"he stammered, then paused. What could he say to her? On one hand, he was reeling from the shock, probably not unlike Sora and her mother…but on the other hand, he felt a little burst of joy. A baby? He couldn't help it. New life was always something that intrigued him, and something he felt should be good news. But in this case, it clearly wasn't. Or else Sora wouldn't be in this sodden state. Then the burning question started to itch in the back of his mind, but he shoved the thought away. _For now_.

"So…what happens now?" he asked, and instantly regretted it. 'Stupid question' he thought. But it seemed to sober Sora up a little bit.

"That's the problem Tai. I don't know. I don't know what comes next. My mother…" she hiccupped, "My mother wants me to get rid of it. She called the doctor and made me an appointment. I went there today Tai, but I couldn't make myself go in. I ran. I was so scared that I ran. That's when you found me in the park."

"I don't understand. Why are you afraid to go to the doctor?"

"Didn't you hear me, Tai?" she snapped, "My mother wants me to get rid of it! She doesn't even want anyone to know. She's ashamed about it, I could tell." She paused for a long while, and then said "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She seemed to have calmed down some. Talking about it with someone who could be objective was helping. Her eyes were still red and watered, but she had her wits about her. She sipped the tea, grateful for its warmth. Tai waved a hand, dismissing the thought.

"It's okay Sora. I understand. This is a lot to take in, and I can see how you would feel that way. I just want you to know that I meant what I said. I'll help you in any way that I can. You know any of us would," he said. Sora pursed her lips into a thin line, then nodded, more tears threatening to flow. Then she looked at Tai and her eyes widened a bit.

"Tai, you have to promise me that you won't tell. You can't tell any of them about this. Not…not until I'm ready. Please promise me,"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," he made a goofy salute, causing her to chuckle despite her sadness. "Can I make a suggestion though?"

"What?"

"I know you don't want anyone to know yet, but when you're ready…it might help if maybe you told Joe. I mean, with him in med school and all that, he could probably give you excellent advice. It's just an idea, and totally up to you," he offered. She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then nodded.

"I probably could tell Joe, but only when I'm ready. I need to be certain about what I'm going to do here. I know what my mom thinks, but I don't think I have the heart to do that. I can't do it. But I also have to think about what this is going to do to my life. I'm supposed to go to college next fall. I can't have a baby and then expect to just go off to school like that. What can I do, though?"

"Well…there's adoption." Tai offered, "I mean, if you're not ready to be a mom…"

"I just don't know, Tai," she said, shaking her head, "I guess I just need to think on it."

"Yeah, but hey, do yourself a favor?"

"What?"

"If you decide to go through with this, promise me you'll remember that I'm here for you. No matter what you need. If you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to, lean on, or if you just need someone to reassure you that you're not getting too fat, just call me," Tai said. Sora burst into tears again, shoved her chair back and embraced him in a massive hug. He held her close, and then realized that she was shaking. Only she was laughing. Laughing and crying at the same time. He figured he might have to get used to this.

"Thank you so much, Tai," she sobbed, "For just being you. That's just what I needed right now." He patted her on the back again. When he realized he was sort of in the safe zone, the question popped back into his mind. He hesistated for a moment, then asked.

"Uhmm, Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the father?"


End file.
